


我闻天亦老 | No Sky Is Older Than You

by Auphiteus



Series: No Sky's Older Than You [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Crossover, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, F/M, Fade Dreams, Fade Spirits, Fantastic Racism, Growing Up, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, elves from different worlds wouldn't acknowledge each other as the same race, language Barrier between people from different worlds because let's be realistic, pre-game
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auphiteus/pseuds/Auphiteus
Summary: Disrupted by an intrusion through a space-time portal during their flight from the Wild Hunt, Cirilla and Avallac'h happen to land on Thedas and find themselves trapped in. A strange old lady offers future help in exchange for a favour: they must deliver a word for her to a nearby elven clan - which seems to be all too easy at first.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Series: No Sky's Older Than You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	我闻天亦老 | No Sky Is Older Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this strange yet familiar new world, dear traveller. You and I both have a long way ahead and I will try my best to enrich this journey.  
> I recommend DeepLearning translator for machine translation, and I have attached corresponding English translation to important characters' names and proper-nouns, in brackets in the text. I also used FenxShiral's Project Elvhen to construct some non-canon Thedosian Dalish Elvhen phrases and sentences, they are translated at the end notes.  
> https://www.deepl.com/translator#zh/en/

**第275日。时空元序列39.28.74.11.03，大漩涡象限坐标不明。**

※

巨月渐落。算来他们来到这个世界已有大半夜，两人却一直没能安顿下来。这群押着他们的精灵步伐快得难以置信，而在最初不愉快的意外遭遇过后，两人哪怕坐下休息都不被允许。

希里(Ciri)舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，怀念起他们在不久前经过的那条闪着亮光的溪流。这个世界该也是有季节变化的；而当下空气中的温度与水分含量尚不足以下起能够解渴的密雨。她知道自己正在发烧；“瓦特瑞尔(Varterral)”的咬伤对人类本该是致命的——那就是她适才被迫杀死的那只五肢巨虫在这群精灵的语言中的名字。在阿瓦拉克(Avallac'h)的请求下，她背上无法愈合的伤口已被敷上救急的药物，但这群精灵中无人能解除其上附着的诅咒。

希里用力挣了挣绑在手腕上的绳子，任由伤处疼得一抖——起码能让自己清醒片刻。精神涣散时不利自辩、更不利逃脱，哪怕她一想起此事就心火上涌。这群精灵似乎认为她和阿瓦拉克是闯入他们圣地的洗劫者，准备把两人押回营地交由首领发落，而也只有他们的首领懂得如何医治这种伤口。但是，凭什么只有她如囚徒一般被五花大绑着？

仅仅就因为自己对着他们张满的弓弦亮了剑吗？！

希里的小腿忽然被敲了一下。她回头剜去一眼，她身后的那个精灵正像拎烧火棍一样拎着她原本从不离身的吉薇艾尔(Zireael sword)，冷淡地向她扔出一句听不懂的命令。他比希里矮上小半个头——事实上，押送队伍中的每个精灵都要比希里矮一截；而阿瓦拉克的身高在他们之中更如鹤立鸡群。疏林中的月光亮度足以视物，他花白褐发下整整半张脸都纹作靛青、却留白作荆棘纠缠，与另外半张脸上的靛青纹路照应。而当希里定睛细看时，他的面孔如同花甲长者般布满褶皱——她见过落魄潦倒却英颜桀骜的精灵浪子，见过经历六世纪春秋仍如桤木般挺拔的精灵贵胄，却从没见过这样衰老得如同人类一般的精灵。

精灵的琥珀色双眼在夜色中厉光一现，而后她的小腿上又挨了一记，这次要重些；命令也变成了简短有力的威胁。她忽然意识到，这就是那个一发三箭将吉薇艾尔从自己手中生生震落的凶恶人物。

“猎卫长让我们快点赶路；否则你会有性命之忧，吉薇艾尔(Zireael)。”

希里恨恨地啐了一口，勉强将步子迈得大了点。她几乎能感受到身后阿瓦拉克投来的担忧目光，但却赌气地决定不加理会。她越发无法理解为何阿瓦拉克要阻止她还击或是试图赌一把跃迁逃离——这么选明摆着就是会因此经受囚缚之辱。然而，即便他在作出投降姿态后被捆住了手腕，这跟自己被反绑双手带来的屈辱感相比也还是不值一提。

※

她和阿瓦拉克之所以被困在这个世界，纯属意外。

他们原本准备通过另一个黑域以隔绝艾恩艾尔(Aen Elle)导航术士的追踪，却在踏入传送门的一刻遭遇异常干扰。焦急之下，希里本想立即将两人传送到别的世界，却被黑域中错乱的时空涡流卷走。她醒来后发现自己已置身于一轮巨月下的一地荒圮遗迹中，阿瓦拉克正与一名老妇人坐在篝火前，用一种全然陌生的语言交谈，而他的语气和姿态却恭敬得令人惊讶；看到她已醒转，老妇人转了转手上香气四溢的烤野兔，投来神秘莫测的一笑，开口时却是希里听得懂的、完美的大陆通用语(Common)：

——既讲道理又懂礼貌的孩子们有肉吃。抓紧时间恢复体力吧，你们脚下的路还长着呢。

※

“猎卫长”忽然加快脚步走到队列最前方，向领头的年轻精灵低声说了几句什么，而后示意所有人迅速躲进林边小型遗迹中坍圮残墙的阴影之下。希里被匆忙推搡着按头蹲下，背上的伤口一阵抽痛，手臂两侧的绳索深深勒进肉里。她努力平复呼吸，这时地面却隐约传来声声沉重鸣动，如滚雷战车辘辘不绝，如海潮林涛飒飒不息——这是巨物的蹒跚步伐。

她在一阵肾上腺素狂潮中看清了身边那个年轻精灵的面容：神往与畏惧，不知何者更占上风。

片刻后，希里又被毫无预兆地拽住肩绳往上一提，绕颈的绳圈也连着一紧。她踉跄着跟上再度开始行进的队伍，心思却还在森林深处已经远去的那场奇遇里，不由得习惯性地转脸问向阿瓦拉克：“刚才那是什么？”

“Amelan’adahlen. As’an matha shemlen. Banal felas!②”而往后那两句却听起来语气不善。阿瓦拉克已被押到希里前头，回答她的是刚才身边那个年轻的女猎手，纹着交错枝杈的面庞不加掩饰地彰告着对她的厌恶。女猎手脚步飞快，牵着绳套的手紧牢如铁；在不容违逆的拉力之下，希里只好吊命也似地提着一口气半跑起来，一脚紧似一脚地追着。

其实这不比在凯尔莫罕跑杀人径更痛苦——但要是之前她能把那半只烤野兔吃完，该有多好啊。

※

“她是谁？”刚与两人道别，老妇人就凭空消失在不远处一根光秃秃的残柱背后。希里注意到周围并无他物遮挡视线，不由得生出一腔狐疑。

“一位乐于相助的贵人。为了脱离这个世界，我们会需要她帮忙的。”

“你不是能推测出跨世界传送门的位置吗？”

“这个世界并不在大漩涡(The Spiral)①之中，它不与任意一个我能用法术检测时空涡流的世界联通。而且，这个世界中的魔法有独特的运行规则，幸而我们仍能经由过往经验来适应，”阿瓦拉克的目光越过摇曳篝火凝视着对侧的残墙，语调缓慢而谨慎，“我们会成功的。”

希里坐起身来环视四周。他们身处的废墟厅间尚未完全倒塌，身侧残墙上尚余彩画，墙腰斑驳不全的绿琉璃边饰在漏入的月华中泛着淡淡幽光。墙上描绘着一名执剑起舞的女子——或是女神，她头生双角、身披鳞甲、肩生飞翼，身中迸发火焰，被迷乱而张扬的背景线条衬托得耀眼有如烈阳。女子身后跟随着俯首下拜的从人，依稀可辨他们尖叶型的耳廓。

“这个世界里有……这是精灵？”

他颔首，“是的。”

“你来过这里。”

“是的。”

不需追问，希里便知道他何以来过此地。但至少心安了几分。

“跟我讲讲这个世界吧。”

“我初次造访这个世界的时候，像这样的大厅或许是悬在空中的。建筑结构曾经完全由法术支撑，似乎不需要遵循物理定律。你看到的那幅画可能是某种凯旋图的一部分，而在那个时候，画面会动。”他从烤兔身上切下几块熟肉串到小刀上，将剩余大半递给她，转头仰望亘古高悬的巨月与星光。“而今一切都变了。”

“你不多切一点吗？”

“不必，我吃不下。”

希里接过烤兔，舌尖下意识地舔了舔虎牙。兔肉里腌了一种辛香馥郁的异域调料，着实让她胃口大开。

“那位‘贵人’想让我们干什么？她也有忙要帮吗？既然我们有求于她，想必不是无条件的。”希里撕下一只兔腿，三两下把肉啃了个干净，津津有味地大口咀嚼着。既然阿瓦拉克已经与老妇人达成了协议，她也没有更多的踌躇理由，走一步算一步好了。

“这也是我在思考的问题。她只让我给驻扎在附近的一支精灵部族带句话。这个条件恐怕没有听起来简单——”

而后他忽然扔下小刀直直向她扑去。

※

古老宫殿的废墟在瞬息之间就被从天而降的庞然大物压作一地瓦砾。不知多久以后，阿瓦拉克找了块倒塌石梁拄着法杖颓然往下一坐，久久不见任何动静；而希里也终于握着刚从坚硬甲壳中拔出的吉薇艾尔，从已经一动不动的的巨型五肢怪虫尸体背上滚了下来，浅色衬衫背上多了条裂口，一块深色缓缓洇散。

※

希里忽然双膝一虚，险些把拖着她的女猎手也拽倒在地。她眼冒金星地慢慢蹲下，之后却像是在原地扎了根，任那名女猎手如何叱喝都不再反应。队伍前头传来一阵骚动，其中有尖锐语句与弓弦被快速拉开的清脆弹响，而后在一句短促的喝令下陷入沉默，只剩由远及近踏叶而来的安静脚步。一盏蓝芒隔着夜气亮起，她的视觉与听觉却都在脑中空洞的轰鸣里如墨汁化入湿冷夜雾。有人在她身边蹲下说了什么听不懂的话，捆着她的绳子随即游蛇般滑落，而她也软绵绵轻飘飘地被背了起来。

背她的人似乎并不习惯这身重量。她在每个沉重步伐间都如坠露悬垂，与黑暗的土地之间只隔着喘息吹就的危险游丝。她恍然听得耳边有飞箭呼啸掠过，想起厄维尔王(King Ervyll)和奇斯钦王子(Prince Kistrin)派出的骑士们怕是还没等找到她就已纷纷被一箭射穿喉咙；树精(dryad)们的箭头沾着血泪涂着毒液，对人类分外致命，却要偏偏放她一马，为的是把她从外婆那里永远带走，带回森林里做树精女王的女儿。布洛奇隆(Brokilon)的遗忘之水灌进喉咙时又苦又辣，却让她连哭都哭不出来。队伍开始奔跑，背她的人也开始踉跄，她的腿弯被紧扣其上的手指勒得生疼。她不由得开始挣扎，想让对方把自己放下，而当那人匆匆站定把自己往上搂得更紧时，她才发现那人的白发垂了满肩——啊，是她暌违已久的唯一的父亲，是永远不会抛弃自己的杰洛特(Geralt)；于是她用力抱紧他的脖子，笑得满眼是泪。

杰洛特向她偏过头，面颊贴近她的前额。 _别担心，希里，已经不远了——_ 凯尔莫罕(Kaer Morhen)就在前头，有篝火、毛毯和热汤，有艾斯凯尔(Eskel)、兰伯特(Lambert)和柯恩(Coën)，还有花白胡子的、生气时表情像挂毯上那幅拙劣的屠龙乔治的面孔一样滑稽的老维瑟米尔(Vesemir)。在漂泊经年以后，她终于能休息了，她可以在铺了亚麻床单的大床上好好睡一觉……

“女孩，快醒醒，千万别睡着——”

马匹在着火的建筑与呛人的烟雾之间飞奔。她被马背上剧烈的颠簸晃醒；当她抬起脸时，与她共乘一骑的人却成了头顶翼盔的黑色骑士。她惊惶地跌下马去，在一阵震骨的剧痛后支撑着要起身，却按上了什么冰冷而黏滑的东西；一道闪电撕开燃烧的夜空，照亮她满手的鲜血，和米希尔(Mistle)死不瞑目的尸体。她目眦欲裂，从一地死尸中抽出一把剑摆开防势，突突狂跳的心脏几乎要爆出胸腔。黑马忽然人立而起尖声嘶鸣，黑骑士丢下翼盔，骷髅面具下一双绿眼亮似鬼火狠如鹰隼；他的狂笑完全不似人声，将她的血液凝固成永不融化的冰霜。 _你还想逃到哪里去呢？你一边逃避命运，一边播撒死亡，为你而死的人还不够多吗？！_

她在旋转的塔楼中夺路而逃，漆黑的墙壁上镶着无数扇发着白色光芒的门。她已经顾不得考虑要选择哪一扇门，只知道必须快点，再快点，一定要赶在他们之前找到——而身后的追兵实在太近，近得已能在奔雷般的马蹄声中辨出重甲的喀啷作响。而路中央忽然闪出一个黑白相间的身影，女术士将她拽到自己身后，双手聚起耀眼的雷电，灼烈的光芒如利剑般切开阴影与夜雾。精灵骑兵的幻影们随即消散无踪——都结束了。

“振作点，上古血脉之子(Child of the Elder Blood)！你的旅程绝不会在这里结束！”——是谁用“上古血脉之子”在叫她？又是谁的旅程还未结束？

她任由女术士牵着自己的手，走向晚春时节散发着草叶香气的午后花园里。 _结束只是另一个开始，_ 叶奈法(Yennefer)平静的紫罗兰色眼睛转向她，语声轻柔悦耳，却让她不敢分心： _我们的课程暂且告一段落，而你人生的跋涉才刚要开始。_ 女术士伸手轻抚她的头发，似要将她搂进怀里；而后却忽然语带颤抖地把她推进门中，自己的身形却消失在门外的阴影与烟雾之间。 _但接下来你不得不独自走完这条路了。你一定会闯出去的，不要回头——_

※

干燥。疼痛。僵冷。潮湿木柴燃烧的气味。而真正唤醒希里的，则是一种没有规则的清脆敲击声，像是小锤击向薄脆陶器时的声响。

刺目的火光却将她本就沉重的眼睑压得越发难以撑开，而后背伤处灼烧如劈空闪电。她挣扎着要支起身体，却又重重地向仰位倒下，砸上了一堆不知道装了什么重物的大筐子——这让伤口抽痛得如同挨了一记重拳，足以让她清醒地记起自己现下的处境。而唯一值得庆幸的是，当她在疼痛中习惯性地伸手往身侧探去时，一把就抓到了吉薇艾尔温暖粗糙的漆皮剑鞘与冰冷的金属剑格。

天色已经到了黎明前最黑的时候，而她视野边缘的夜空却泛着青白色的幽幽水光。然后她再次听到了一声敲击，夜空也开始漾起涟漪，看上去几乎不似真实——

希里向声源偏过头。一个有着一头散乱白发、年龄在十岁左右的精灵女孩跪坐在她身边的枯草地上，双拳裹着一层金绿色的辉光，正向着那道同时笼罩了她们两人的半球状法术屏障砸去。她和这里的其他精灵一样没有穿鞋，一身还算合身体面的衣服与裹腿却又脏又破，仿佛刚在泥地里打过滚又被拖过带刺的灌丛。她似乎意识到希里不仅已经醒转、而且还在端详自己，小小的身躯就倏然往上一提，双眼圆睁成愤怒的模样，咬紧的牙齿却参差缺了两颗，这让她的愤怒不合时宜地带上了几分滑稽。

希里忽然有了一个意外的发现：这里的精灵有犬齿。

精灵女孩忽然将一个拳头大小的金绿色光球丢向希里，紧接着却连忙抱头躲避被法术屏障反弹回来的“攻击”。希里的第二个发现让她眯起了眼睛：在她的侧向十步以内，阿瓦拉克面朝营火背手而立，一盏青白火苗静静地悬浮在他的身边。这盏火苗与笼罩且分隔希里和那名精灵女孩的法术屏障发出的辉光，是同一种颜色。

除了薪柴的噼啪声响与先前女孩的敲击声以外，营地一片寂静。不甚明亮的火光映出对侧的另一个轮廓，那是尊颜色暗沉的石像，一条造型简洁的飞龙立在一根高大而苍劲的方形石柱上，将头颅深深埋向胸前敛起的飞翼之间。阿瓦拉克似乎在观察营火对侧的这尊石像，但是——

希里的第三个发现则让她几乎忘却伤痛再次挣扎着坐起身来。在渐熄火堆尚能照亮的最远处，在空地逐渐没入秋草的边缘，三名姿态戒备的精灵法师分立在阿瓦拉克身周的三个方向，各持一根顶端已经亮起的法杖。而在火堆与魔法辉光都已无力照亮的角落里，在营火周围的矮树与断木间蜷伏的众多两人高的篷车的阴影之间，希里已无力去思考那里可能埋伏了多少蓄势待发的匕首与毒箭。

阿瓦拉克微微躬身，放下头上的兜帽以露出面容，然后开始用希里先前在那座被怪虫压塌的古老废墟里听过的那种语言向对面的法师讲话。而后，一枝箭从阿瓦拉克的脚边浮空而起；他一手取过箭枝，向前横举到齐眉的高度，似在向众人示意；他的语速缓慢、语气平静，流利而顿挫的发音中开始流露出某种严肃的质疑。即便他的声量不大，但希里确信这番话意在让现身的三名法师知难而退，或者至少感受到压力。最后一个音节落下，他张开捏着箭枝的那只手，更重的箭头端随即一沉，却坠而不落——那枝箭立即被无形的力道稳稳地托向前方，而尖端始终指着土地。

站在阿瓦拉克正对面的那名男性法师向前步入火光，伸手接过箭枝端详。他看上去相当年长，已经现出年迈者特有的步态，对襟法袍上缀有银色流苏，比希里先前所见的任何一名精灵猎手的衣着都要考究，想来应是这群精灵中地位最高的族长③；像先前的“猎卫长”一样，他遍布皱纹的面孔也有一半纹成了深色。他垂下执箭的手，向阿瓦拉克微微点了头，说了几句话；之后环顾四周，不等阿瓦拉克回复，又说了几句话——听上去还算和气，但困在法术屏障里的精灵女孩瞬间紧张地站直了身体，再次徒劳地往这堵无形却有质的囚壁上重重捶了一拳。气氛一时又僵硬了几分。

阿瓦拉克再度开口时，希里侧后方忽然传来安静而果决的女声——似乎是对那名精灵女孩说的，后者似乎因此稍微放松了些，抱膝蜷坐在了地上。法杖不疾不徐地叩着地面，来人渐渐靠近，希里偏头看去，正好迎上那名女法师投下的目光。虽然和族长一样满头银发，但她的面容看上去只有四十来岁；她的肤色比那个精灵女孩要深上不少，前额与颊间以紫色点线勾勒出一只展翅的飞鸟，像是乌鸦的形状。精灵女人弯下腰来，平静地谛视着希里，而希里的视野却恍然一颤：女人的目光中没有敌意，但却明睿得让她觉得宛如举燧向日——

简直就像……在被叶奈法注视一样。

女法师若有所思地起身，向正在与阿瓦拉克无声僵持的族长递去了几句话，而后转向阿瓦拉克，似乎提出了某种条件；而那族长依旧在威胁地闪烁着的法杖辉光下纹丝不动地盯着阿瓦拉克，语调冷峻，丝毫没有松口之意。阿瓦拉克摇了摇头，背起了手，略带揶揄地抛下一个短句；他的话音刚落，族长法杖顶端的辉光就瞬间聚作一团耀眼的雷芒。

女法师忽然抬手劝止正要发作的族长，而后做了个让希里一时惊住的动作——她从容不迫地将法杖往草丛里一倒，耸了耸肩，转身伸手向法术屏障触去。阿瓦拉克没有答复，但希里身周的法术屏障忽然膨大了一截，将女法师也包裹在内；而原本背靠法术屏障抱膝蜷坐的精灵女孩则猛然站起，往后连退几步——她身周的禁锢已经解除了。

女法师在希里身边从容不迫地坐下，隔着结界对那精灵女孩低声而快速地叮嘱了几句，后者恍如梦醒般飞快地跑向营地深处。她从腰间的小袋子里掏出一个圆盒，示意要她脱下衬衣。希里将手犹豫地伸向腰封，眼角余光扫过附近灌丛阴影中如巨兽般蜷伏的篷车轮廓，自觉实在无法将衬衣扯过头顶。

——吉薇艾尔，不用担心，她要检查你的伤口。

阿瓦拉克的语声适时地在脑海里成形。看到他正望向自己，她呼出一口气，抱起了双臂，但仍然有些不情愿继续动作。

——这里观众太多了。

似有读心术般，女法师“啧”了一声，示意希里挪动身体，好将她身下压着的一块脏兮兮的毯子腾出来。希里会意地将吉薇艾尔竖着塞进两个筐子之间的缝隙，让她将毯子的一角挂在剑柄上，勉强搭成遮挡视线的围棚。她在一阵小跑的脚步声中背对着围棚解衣——想是那个精灵女孩带着女法师需要的东西回来了。希里把衬衣捂在胸前，任女法师卷开她缠在肩上的绷带，再咬紧牙关等她慢慢刮去伤口上的敷料，继以冰凉的液体冲洗。当一种药粉被填进伤口时，难耐的灼痛感终于开始消退。

砰砰。希里睁开双眼，密不透风的法术屏障上荡开几圈明显得不能再明显的涟漪，涟漪之后则是一双瞪得滚圆的绿眼睛。她疑惑地抬了抬眉，一脸不悦的精灵女孩却凑得更近了点，叽哩咕噜地倒出一个上气不接下气的长句，然后飞快后跳一步，求助般地瞄向正在自己背后忙碌的女法师。女法师的动作却没有停顿，简短的答复中还似乎轻笑了一下；而那女孩闻言后却急得直跺脚，表情变得更难看了。不等希里为之莞尔，那女孩像是下定了什么决心似地趴到了分隔她与希里的法术屏障上，开始双手比划起来：圆的，穿孔——不，戒指？——绳套？脖子？——为什么还有……屁股？！

希里恍然大悟。她向身边的草丛摸索一番，不出所料地拾起一枚纤细的红铜色指环，系在一条断了的皮绳上。她将指环举向精灵女孩，后者双眼一亮，连连点头，指了指她背后的女法师，于是她侧身将指环递了过去，效果显而易见——女孩小小的肩头似乎卸掉了几十斤的重量，重新倚着法术屏障盘腿坐了下去。

希里心中一动——难道说，刚刚你是绑架了那个孩子吗？那现在算是换了个人质？

——这并非我的意图；而他们也是这么误解的。脑中的回答来得很快，但他毫无波澜的语气却让希里无端生出几分愧意。她抬眼重新看向伫立观察他们已有片刻的阿瓦拉克与另两名精灵法师，三人依然站在原来的位置，而那两名精灵法师的法杖顶端仍然亮着。

——那你设下这样的屏障术是为什——

十数人的脚步声忽然迅速由远而近而来。希里猛一扭头，只见先前押送他们的那支猎队已在阿瓦拉克背后几十步站成一排，个个弓如满月，那个箭法和谈吐远比脸上面纹更凶恶的“猎卫长”正当其首。他向族长点头致意，而后语气不善地讲述起猎队是如何制服并拘押了两名擅闯圣地的现行抢劫犯、而最后犯人又如何伺机逃脱、尤其是那个法师是如何卑鄙偷袭的——十有八九如此，因为族长法杖顶端的光芒似乎又亮了些。阿瓦拉克极为缓慢地转过身，不卑不亢地回应这一轮新指控；而这次他或许终于有些失去耐心了，因为这番自辩中的讽刺语气越来越浓，最后竟染上了几分森冷的怒意。他在最后面向族长微微欠身；而后再度将手背在身后，朗声宣告出一句陈述，语气斩钉截铁。

在场众人均是一僵，连希里身后正在为她包扎的女法师也顿了片刻。猎卫长立即收了弓箭，不急不慢地走近营火，走到阿瓦拉克面前——希里发现自己忽而有些难以理解眼前这个被再度推向前台的荒谬事实：比起那三名法师来，猎卫长的体格已算高大过人，但他依然比阿瓦拉克矮……将近两个头。他毫无惧色地昂首看向面无表情的艾恩艾尔精灵贤者，一字一顿中是不加掩饰的轻蔑与讥讽；而在如此悬殊的身高差距下，他原本用得如臂使指的威胁语气在希里眼中也只如狂风撼铁壁一般——阿瓦拉克估计也是这么想的，因为他在听完了猎卫长放的这番狠话后，只是摇头而已。猎卫长嗤笑一声，忽然拔出自己腰间所佩的长匕首——希里反射性地伸手向身侧抓去，却摸了个空——他手腕一翻，营火中一段炽红的木块瞬间爆裂开花；被他以匕首打落而插在灰炭余烬之中的，竟是从猎队中射出的一支箭。希里身后的女法师微不可闻地叹了口气。

族长终于再度开口，似是已有决断。他做出一个威严的手势令猎卫长收起武器，而后以简短而冰冷的语句向阿瓦拉克宣布了一项要求——或许也是最后通牒。就在此时，希里紧绷的肩膀忽然被身后的女法师轻拍了一下；她转过头去，女法师却已匆匆起身。希里连忙套上衬衣对她俯首道谢，她回以勉强一笑，而她注视着营火的双眼中却没有任何温度。

阿瓦拉克大概是答应了；因为站在族长左侧的那名由始至终都沉默着的独眼精灵法师给他递上了一杯液体，而他在希里揪紧的剧烈心跳间将其饮尽。他闭上眼，转向营火，缓慢地将右手伸到渐熄的柴堆上方；即便那是杯致命的毒药，此时希里也无法得知他的表情。在她不觉已趴到法术屏障上、将冰凉的双拳攥得发白之时，猎卫长与三名精灵法师——包括那位仍然与希里处在一起的女士——则忽然齐齐跪倒在地。族长将法杖横举过头顶，低头朗诵起一种咒语或是颂歌；那名独眼精灵法师则小心翼翼地将一根刚刚点着的长木条伸向营火边石柱上那座龙形雕像的脚底——

顷刻之间，那座石像竟熊熊燃烧起来！烈焰自龙身腾跃而起，火星漫舞，仿若凝固在石头中的生命即将在此刻破茧而出——先前废墟中残墙上笔墨飞动的画面，从未像此刻那般鲜明地在希里的眼前复活：

因为无法迅速制服这个实力莫测的陌生法师，于是他们试图召唤某种伟大而可怕的力量来充当裁决者。也许会是他们的神，也许是……

然而，包裹龙形石像的火焰却突如其来地熄灭了。正当希里开始以为刚才种种不过是场幻觉的那一刻，接近熄灭的营火柴堆上骤然腾起耀目的青白光焰，瞬间吞没了阿瓦拉克的右手，后者纹丝不动。他背向希里，即便他在忍耐极大的痛苦，希里也无法看见他的面孔，只能焦急地在漾起层层波澜的法术屏障后决眦而望。青白光团忽如离体心脉般一阵跳动，而避无可避、震耳欲聋的语声瞬间在希里的脑海中炸开——

**我并未说谎。我没有恶意，我不曾加害于你的人民。**

**我并未说谎。我因承诺而来，只愿以恩惠交换服务。**

那团炽光还在增强！刺目的光芒渐渐变得难以逼视——跪在地上的族长与独眼法师惊愕地抬起头来，对视一眼，不约而同地竖起法杖，一面巨大的法术屏障开始在以营火为重心的那圈空地边缘成形。那个早已挪到女法师一侧的精灵女孩正在自己脆弱的法力护盾下本能地蜷成一团，施法的双臂交叉覆盖面孔，微微发抖。在笼罩希里与女法师的屏障之外的衰草则开始如飓风肆虐时一般纷纷倒伏。

**我并未说谎。我是过客，我是预言者。我于 虚无幽火（veilfire）④中看见征兆。**

青白光焰越发高涨，将营火边的众人投影得犹如鬼魅。紊乱的魔法能量在营火边呼啸盘旋。女法师焦急地喊着什么，年幼的小法师咬牙勉力支撑着不断崩裂出清脆声响的魔法护盾。在如飓风大潮般暴烈波动的魔力潮汐中，阿瓦拉克的语声继续，但却彻底不同于前面的心灵感应给她的感受：他的“声音”是此刻无处不在的迷光炽焰，是穿越万花筒状套叠梦境的笔直之箭，是无尽嘈杂与喑哑中的唯一高音，也是虚空本身的回响。

**我并未说谎。我看见星间阴云密布，林下剧毒酝酿。**

**我并未说谎。我看见本可避免的灾祸降临你的人民。**

精灵族长猛然站起，以她无法理解的语言向预言者厉声呼喊；阿瓦拉克迅速转过身，他那被虚无幽火映成两盏冰蓝的双眼锁定的对象却并非族长——猎卫长早已退到了营火屏障之外，在纷纷捂耳蜷伏的猎队众人之间傲然屹立，蓄势待发的弓弦上横着一枝漆黑如夜的利箭。

希里背后新包扎的伤口绷紧得将要渗出血来。她徒劳地往那个亮度已经几乎难以忍受的方向喊去——

然后

他开口

**“虔诚或无福祥，贪图必致灾殃。若无奇迹天降，猎手父子俱亡。”**

亮如白昼的光芒吞没了一切，而后如噩梦惊醒般消散于凛冽却踏实的黑暗里。笼罩希里的青白色法术屏障瞬间崩碎，她一个箭步冲向仅余暗红炭烬的营火，将苍白委顿的精灵贤者靠在自己肩上。他的神志依旧清明，用手势示意她将自己扶到一边；而希里则久久无法从他唇角的一缕血丝上移开眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> ①大漩涡（The Spiral）：在这篇文章中，“大漩涡”指的是艾恩艾尔世界可以通过常规时空旅行（传送门）方式到达的世界之间的时空连接系统的总括。在大漩涡中的世界都是可被艾恩艾尔世界的导航员监测的；而因为缺乏如劳拉一样的时空魔法使用者，艾恩艾尔世界目前不能观测大漩涡之外的世界。
> 
> ②"Amelan’adahlen. As’an matha shemlen. Banal felas!"  
> (Dalish elvhen)  
> CHN: “是灵木守护者，而且它们吃瞬类。给我快点！”  
> ENG: "Sylvan guardians. And they eat quicklings(humans). Faster!"
> 
> ③族长：在dragon age世界观中，这一职位称为Keeper——这个词的字面意思与“族长”有些差异。但是，希里目前还只是个不懂当地语言的外来者，并不能区分这些细节。
> 
> ④虚无幽火（veilfire）：在dragon age世界观中，这种魔法火焰的功用显然不止照明；但从其中汲取能量却是猎魔人世界观里的术士才有的能力。


End file.
